villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Mafia Boss
The Mafia Boss is a minor antagonist in A Hat in Time, serving as the main antagonist of Chapter 1 "Mafia Town." He is the greedy boss of the Mafia of Cooks, taking whatever he wants and letting his organization do whatever they want as long as they follow him. He is voiced by John Mondelli. Appearance The Mafia Boss is a white male with black hair, a black mustache, and light blue eyes. He wears a chef's outfit under a red coat, as well as black pants and whitish shoes. After being defeated and exploding, Mustache Girl stuffs his remains in a jar. When seen like this, he is a simply a living jar full of pinkish liquid with two eyes, He also has a pink nose with a tiny black mustache. Personality The Mafia Boss is a greedy person, taking whatever he wants from anyone as long as the item or its owner is in his town. He is also quite arrogant it seems, as during the boss fight he taunts Hat Kid constantly by saying "You're No Match for Me!." He never lets up this attitude either as when he appears later in the game, he demands Hat Kid to give up her body so he can use it. When Hat Kid Refuses, he tells her that he would slap her if he had hands, despite losing to her before. While he truly is never remorseful for what he does, He does help Hat Kid to fight a greater enemy at the end of the game. Biography Not much is known about the Mafia Boss in his early life. Through the Chapter's Purple Time Rift, it can be inferred that the Mafia, as well as the Mafia Boss, originate on a depressing island where everyone worked really hard. The Mafia Boss one day dreamed of a place where they didn't have to work at all and instead could relax and have fun. He arranged a voyage to find this dream island and eventually stumbled across an Island Town. He and the Mafia take over the island and become its rulers. The Town becomes pretty dangerous as the Mafia oppress its citizens, creating an ugly truth under the town's paradise look. The Mafia Boss ruled over the town and took anything from anyone that was in his town. The Mafia Boss is first seen in Chapter 1 Act 4 "Down With The Mafia!" He is sitting on a throne with the fourth timepiece. Before Hat Kid can confront him, two Mafia confront her to fight her. After they are easily defeated, Hat Kid confronts the Mafia Boss. The Mafia Boss reveals how deep his own history is as he claims to have not seen a timepiece for over 100 years. The Mafia Boss told Hat Kid that she would have to settle this in true Mafia style if she wanted the Time Piece back, in other words, she would have to beat him in a fight. Thus the fight begins. The Mafia Boss is a decently tough challenge as a boss. He Can use his weapons to either swing at or throw at Hat Kid. He can also use an electric power to shoot electricity at Hat Kid. He can use his Mafia in two different ways, first by having them drop bags onto Hat Kid, sometimes with a different Mafia running across the stage. Otherwise, He can summon a lot of them to form a ball, in which he can use to roll around the stage, though he is one dent that Hat Kid can hide under and use to get to the top of the Ball. After defeat the Mafia Boss explodes, causing the rest of the Mafia to run away from Mustache Girl and Hat Kid. The Mafia Boss returns later as a jelly in a jar, explaining that Mustache Girl gathered his remains and stuffed them into a jar, indicating that Mustache Girl earlier talking about mushing Mafia's bodies into jellies and stuff them in bottles was not a mere bluff. The Mafia Boss tells Hat Kid that he will forgive her if she gives up her body to him, but when she refuses, he backs off realizing there was nothing he could do. He then tells her that he has been all around the world, and offers her the Relic Finder Badge for 100 Pons which lets Hat Kid track Relics down in the world. He will stay on the ship after the purchase though, simply telling Hat Kid to make good use of his gift. The Mafia Boss will appear one last time during the Final Boss to tell Mustache Girl to get lost along with all the other characters in the game as a reaction to her oppressive rule in the alternate universe. Trivia *In the Console release, the Mafia Boss's opening dialogue is different as an earlier script was used instead of the one adopted in the Steam version. The Voice clips are also slightly different between versions. *In earlier versions of the game, the Mafia Boss is familiar with the nature of the Time Pieces, referring that he didn't see one in a several hundred years, implying that Mafia of Cooks is much older than they seem. Navigation Category:Mobsters Category:Arrogant Category:Male Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Greedy Category:Leader Category:The Heavy Category:Tyrants Category:Comic Relief Category:Redeemed Category:Scapegoat Category:Indie/Doujin Villains